Fragment of a Shadow
by LiXIX
Summary: Even among the good there are shadows, in the world of raseru this shadow is Rouge. Now he is back, if only a fragment of him. Rated for later chapters, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. By the way read and review. Also go to and go to legaia boards, I'll be creating a topic there since it will be easier for me to converse with your comments.

* * *

_3 years since the death of juggernaut had passed. The seru were dying but not all at once. Many were dying slowly. People were running around trying to make use of their seru before they were gone forever. There were some accidents when people were sent to disaster when their seru suddenly died_

_The greatest of these accidents was the failure of the transport seru from Octam. The gondola plummeted to the sea killing everyone in it. That was the end of the using of seru as the people suddenly realized the hazards.

* * *

_

_The Biron monks were sent out to help the people learn to lie without the seru.

* * *

_

A man from the Soren tribe was running through the soren village shouting as he went "Gala is here, Elder Gala is here"

The elder of the Soren Tribe came out of his tent. It was 2 years since Gala had warned them to stop using their flying seru. However some of them were still using them until just 5 months ago when one of their kind was flying over Conkram when his seru failed. They never found his body.

"Gala, you have come"

"Yes elder, I came as soon as I could, you should really try to live closer to the ground elder, it is very hard to get here"

"Ohh Gala, even though we have lost the power of flight we have not lost our uniqueness. Our tribe will still be the soren with or without our wings."

"I did not mean to offend you, elder"

"It is alright, I understand. Now to business, you probably heard about the death of our tribe member, Endo. He was a powerful warrior, able to take down most monsters but he was stubborn. I told him to stop flying but he wouldn't and now he's dead"

"Poor man, now what were these problems you were saying."

"Well that's just it Gala, since Endo's death we have been seeing strange lights in the direction of Conkram, we decided to wait for you before going there."

"Well now I'm here so lets go"

Gala faced the troops that were readied for him, ever since the death of the seru everyone had been training in Biron arts. He handed out Doors of wind and told them to meet him in Conkram."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know it is kinda boring right now, but I promise that it will improve from here on 


	2. The Presence

Cheat- thank you for the review, by the way keep up the work on the RP  
UyoniRaze X- thank you! For the comments, and I do plan to finish this.  
http/boards. theres the link for you to our board. I know cheat is familiar with this, hehehe.

More reviews please and I will improve it more from here on end

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF LEGAIA AND ANYTHING CONNECTED TO IT. SIMPLE AND PLAIN

* * *

_Gala looked around and observed the surroundings. In the distance he could see Conkram, which once in a while he could smell since the Seru was decaying. There was something in the air other than the stench of death. Gala could sense tension and a dark presence, what the dark presence was he did not know._

* * *

"Over here" shouted one of the soren, I think I found something

Everyone approached what had been found, it was a mass of bloody fabric. One of them turned it around and all of them gasped in horror. It was the body of a person with it's head chopped off by what they assumed was a monster.

The soren took the body and they started handing out doors of wind. "I'm staying here for a while, go ahead I'll catch up later" Gala said as he took the door of wind given to him. The soren glowed and they were gone and Gala was alone.

Gala had sensed something and it was his duty as a biron monk to protect the world so he had stayed behind to try to locate the presence. It was a dark presence, where exactly it was coming from he couldn't tell. So he decided to start walking toward Conkram. He was halfway there when he stopped, he sensed someone following him.

Suddenly a hooded figure wielding a blade appeared from behind a tree and started to run towards Gala. Gala parried the blade as it slashed with his axe. The figure almost fell back from the force of the block, but he was also quick. He quickly recovered his balance and ran toward Gala and kicked him in the chest. Gala was able to block him with his hands but he was still forced down. "Who was this guy?" Gala thought.

* * *

Local Bar, Jeremi 

_ The music in the bar was lively as usual, and everyone was happy because they were preparing for a wedding. However in one corner there sat a man slowly drinking his drink, he was wearing a dark traveling cloak over warrior clothes. His heavy gauntlets stood out since he did not wear any armor. His black hair was standing and he was wearing dark sunglasses._

_ Some of the people were talking about him. He looked strangely out of place in the bar, though as he sipped his drink one could clearly sense his confidence. The girls in the corner were staring at the handsome and mysterious youth and were giggling at him, trying to catch his attention._

Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked a child about 3 years of age accompanied by no other than Noa. They were talking happily and they sat down.

"Can I get a juice sister" Cort asked

"Of course, sit here while I order okay" Noa replied

Noa walked over to the bartender and she passed the cloaked man. As she did she felt something, like a cold wave had passed her. She looked at the cloaked man when he suddenly stood up left.

As the man left the bar, she suddenly felt like a wave of relief had flooded her. At that instant she knew something was wrong she chased after the man. When she got out the man was nowhere in sight

"Something is up, I should go to Octam for advice" She said to herself

* * *

_ Meanwhile in Conkram the deadly battle between Gala and the hooded figure still ensued._

* * *

Reviews please: I hope this chapter is to your liking


	3. Questions and Answers

Weee! Here's my next update. Sorry for the long time, I've been kinda busy.

By the way please keep reviewing as I need more reviews to improve.

Ohh by the way thanks to the guys on gamefaqs for the comments

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Gala asked as he ducked yet another well aimed slash

The figure suddenly stopped and laughed as he began to take off his hood.

"Gala! It's you! Sorry I didn't notice you with the new hair style"

"Vahn! We almost did each other back there. Yah I had it shaved for a ceremony and it just started growing back." Gala said as he touched his hair which was now very short.

"So Gala what are you doing here anyway?" Vahn asked.

"I was here searching for a Soren we found him alright. Dead. That was when I sensed something. A presence in the area but I just couldn't figure out what it was. So I was going to Conkram when I met you. What about you why are you here Vahn?"

"Same here I sensed a presence and my instincts told me to come here. I just arrived. If both of us felt the presence then something must be up. Something bad." As Vahn said that lightning flashed and the clouds started to gather. "We should get out of here before the rains start to fall."

Octam Underground, Hari monuments

"Cort you're goint to stay here while I'm away. This is my friend Dinira who will take care of you. Don't give her trouble since she's a busy person. She's one of the prophets here."

"Okay sis"

Noa had met Dinara two years ago when she was just starting out to be prophet. Ever since they had become good friends. "Dinara thanks for taking care of my brother"

"Don't sweat it Noa, you're one of the Ra-seru heroes. It's the least we could do for you. Anyway you say you're going to Conkram because you felt a presence?"

"Not just an ordinary presence Dinara, something evil, something tells me I'll find answeres in Conkram"

"And what about that guy you saw in Jeremi?" Dinara asked as she started to sweep the monuments. "Do you suspect he has something to do with this whole presence?"

"I think so. Something about him just gave me the creeps Dinara" Noa said as she looked up from the spot where she was praying"

Then the monuments glowed. "What's happening?" Dinara and Noa both asked in shock. A mysterious glow started to exude from the monuments and a voice was heard. "Noa, it is me Hari, I am using my powers to talk to you. You must get to Conkram. There you will find your friends" the voice said in a strangely hollow way.

"You mean Gala and Vahn?"

"Yes, the answers to this evil presence will make it self clearer when you get there" Then the light vanished.

"Noa, I guess this settles it you must go to Conkram!"

"Yes, I'll leave right now!" Noa started to run to the elevator connecting Conkram with the upper world when suddenly three Gilliums appeared out of nowhere.

"Noa, watch out!" Dinara shouted.

The first Gizam lunged and knocked Noa down. The second Gillium attacked and would have hit Noa if Dinara hadn't stepped in and whacked the Gillium with her staff. "Get up Noa, we must fight." Dinara exclaimed.

"Where did these things come from anyway and how did they get in here?" Noa asked as she got up.

"I don't know all I know is we must kill these things before they do damage." Dinara said as she took a fighting stance.

"Right, here goes!" Noa ran toward the last Gizam. "TEMPEST BREAK!" TheGillium fell back but started to get up when it was hit in the head by Dinara's staff and it disappeared.

"Look out Dinara!"

"The second Gillium had charged electricity and had launched it towards Dinara. The bolt hit her and she crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry Noa!"

"Dinara!" I need to get her a phoenix down, fast, she thought. Noa started to go to Dinara but the Gilliums blocked her. "Take this! MIRACLE ARTS!" Noa delivered a barrage of arts on one of the Gizams and killed it. However, when she turned around the other Viguro attacked her and threw her to the ground.

-WHACK- Someone had hit the Viguro with Dinara's staff. But when Noa turned around Dinara was still out cold. "Who?" She leaned over the Viguro to see who was holding the staff.

"Cort! No!"

"Take the boy! Leave the girl. It's him I want"

Noa turned around just in time to see a guy. "That's the guy from the bar in Jeremi!"

TheGillium swooped down on a screaming Cort and started to go back to the man in the cloak.

Noa stood up and ran toward the Viguro. "TEMPEST BREAK!" TheGillium fell and disappeared leaving behind a shocked Cort. Noa turned around just in time to see the man in the cloak disappear into the caves

"We will meet again Ra-Seru hero!"

"Come back here coward!" screamed Noa as she ran after the man.

"Sis! Dinara needs help!" shouted Cort after her.

"Almost forgot"

Noa ran to check on the Dinara and Cort. Dinara soon woke up with the help of a Phoenix Down

"Noa, I heard everything. They were after the boy. I'm sorry but if they attack again I won't be able to protect him. I can't take him in. Is there someone else who could take him in?" Dinara asked weakly

Noa thought for a while. "I'm not really sure, but it would have to be someone who knows how to fight, closer to Karisto and can take care of children." "I can't think of anyone else" Noasaid after a while. "Who can possibly look after Cort with that guy trying to steal him from me"

Then an idea suddenly struck her, "Steal! That's it! Cara!"

CONKRAM

"Gala this place smells like a dump!"

"I know Vahn but that feeling led us here, there must be something"

"I sure hope so it's a pretty exhausting climb"

"Vahn! Look!" Gala pointed at something.

"A Genesis Tree!"

Hope you like it. It's longer than the others and more in depth. The next one will be about focus more on the seru world. Please Review.


End file.
